Whisper Sweet Nothings
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Drabbles and One shots with all kinds of characters. AU. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. My Pleasure

**Hi. This is a new story that contains all kinds of different ideas that I feel like I have to write down, but don't have any stories to put them into. It's a series of one shots, lemons, dark ideas, cute fluffiness, etc. **

**Basically anything goes. If you have an idea of something you'd like to see between whichever set of characters (whether it's female/female, male/male, female/male. . . I don't discriminate), just PM me and give me the details, and I'll have that done ASAP :) **

**Anyway, this one is between Edward and Bella, though there's not much to it. Enjoy. **

She lay on her stomach, holding on to a fluffy pillow. His legs were on the outside of hers, but still, he entered her, smoothly, his cock hard and hot, and her pussy wet and waiting.

She groaned into the pillow, and his body covered her own, his chest to her back. As he thrust forcefully into her, she pushing back her ass, helping him thrust into her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and she yelped, but arched her back, turning her head to look at him. She locked gazes with this man, his green eyes penetrating her muddy, dark brown orbs. She opened her mouth and he kissed her, his tongue taking over, fighting hers for dominance.

His other hand slid down her shoulder, grabbing her breast, pulling and pinching her nipple into a hard, pointed peak.

"I like it when you fuck me like this," she said to him, his mouth hot against hers. His fingers found hers, entwining and clinging onto them, thrusting hard and rough in and out of her wetness. He reveled in the sounds she made, making his own to tell her how much he liked fucking her. Because he couldn't help but want to fuck her all the time. He didn't like when she teased him.

His thrusts were strong and prominent, and she felt like she was going to explode. She wanted to turn around, to cling her legs around his waist and let him in deeper, watch his face as he fucked her like no other man could. She wanted him to come all over her tits, and watch as she dragged her fingers through the scorching white liquid and lick it off her fingers.

And he felt her body want his that way. He climbed off of her, and she turned her body around, lying on her back, letting her legs fall open. He ducked down and she cried out when his tongue flicked over her clit, her legs tightening around his shoulders.

He kissed a hot, sexy trail up her body and plunged inside of her. She cried out and his stomach tightened with blatant desire, and he leaned down and kissed the woman that lay so willingly before him, thrusting in and out of her, deeper and deeper until he couldn't anymore, until he was pounding her into the mattress, and she was digging her nails into the skin of his forearms.

Her fingers flew to his hair and she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, the taste of him dancing across her senses. Her tongue slid across his, and she tightened her legs around his waist when she felt his hands leave her tits and find her clit, rubbing hard, in tight little circles.

He liked the sounds she made; they satisfied his ego. His cock was buried inside of her, his body surrounded by the shackles of her arms and legs.

"I'm coming," he told her, his lips a feather light brush across her own, but she didn't care. She just screamed, literally, when she climaxed, shuddering and shaking, clenching around him. He kept thrusting inside of her until his orgasm hit him, coming inside of her, calling out her name.

She lay back, spent from a night of fucking.

He laid next to her, kissing her neck, her tits, licking and biting her nipples, until she cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure, until he was hard again, until she begged for him to fuck her like the dirty whore she was.

**Please review :)**


	2. Edward and Nessie's Trip

**Hi! This is the second installment of my collection of ideas. This one is in Edward's point of view about his daughter and Bella. Please review! **

**

* * *

**Whenever I looked at Renesmee, I saw Bella. Her eyes, her lips, her hair . . .

She was everywhere, even though the only place she really was-was in a casket, six feet underneath where my daughter and I stood.

Nessie looked up at me, outstretching her hands, a symbol to pick her up. Nessie was only two years old, three in a few weeks, so she didn't understand that Mama was never coming back.

Nessie nuzzled her head in my neck, her breath hot, a contrast to the air around me.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

I was surprised at the fact she talked. It had been a few months since Bella's death, and in all that time, I'd barely heard a squeak from her.

"Yeah, Ness?" I said just as soft. Her arms tightened around my neck.

"Mama is a angel, huh?" she said.

I nodded and she sighed.

"Where's Mama?"

"In heaven, remember? She's with all the other angels, playing and singing and having fun."

"No have fun with me and Daddy?" She pulled back and her brown eyes, so confused, so big, so curious, stared back into mine.

"No, sweetie. Not with Nessie and Daddy. Someday you'll understand."

"I love you Daddy. Mama go bye-bye, but Daddy stay with me." She smiled and placed a hand on my face. This was the most affection I'd gotten from my daughter.

And even though I was happy, I couldn't help but feel worse that she'd lost her mother. The one person who loved her just as much as I did.

"I love you, too, Nessie. Okay?"

She nodded. "Ice cream, Daddy? I want ice cream."

I set her down, on the ground of the cemetery floor, right above Bella's grave. Nessie ran to the headstone, and kissed it, unknowingly placed her lips over the word "mother".

It sent chills up and down my back, knowing that something in her made her pick that place to kiss. And just as a wind blew past us, I could feel her. All around us.

I smiled, picked Nessie up in my arms, and together we left Bella's resting place, not once forgetting the woman we loved.

* * *

**This idea has been running through my mind all day, and I had to write it down. Please review :) **

**And follow me on twitter: letsmakepoison :) **

**Question of the day: If you could be any band member or any band, who would it be? **

**Thanks!  
**


	3. First Kiss

**Hello! So this is just a little fluff between Bella and Alice. Enjoy! Also, don't forget to review with which pairs (or even threesome) you want to see in this story. Basically anything goes! :)

* * *

**Alice sat on my bed and I was shaking. I'd had a crush on her since the seventh grade, since I figured out I liked Alice more than a friend. Now we were saying goodbye the night before we both left to our respective colleges.

"Bella, you're so pale," she giggled.

I smiled at her. She smiled back.

Our relationship was pretty simple, but still, she had a boyfriend and I was her awkward best friend.

"I like you," I blurted out. Her frosty blue eyes looked up at mine and she smiled wider.

"Duh, Bella," she said. "That's how this work. We can't be friends if you don't like me!"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. I like you." And without warning, I leaned in to kiss her, expecting our friendship to end right at that second.

But she pulled me closer and kissed me just as hard.

"Guess what Bella," she whispered. "I like you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :) Right now, I'm working on Bella/Jasper. Who else would you like to see?**


	4. Experiment X

**A little bit of JasperXBella. I had to say I felt weird writing it, because it's Jasper, but it was fun. I've never written a story like this one before. :)**

* * *

I kept running, my finger still on the trigger of the .22 caliber pistol. But it seemed like every time I turned a corner, he was waiting for me. What the fuck? I was fit as hell, and sure, I was a chick, but still. There was no way this guy could be catching up to me. I was a missing rogue agent, _missing_ being the operative word. There was only one person that escaped from the cages they put us in, injecting us with different concoctions that made us practically invincible.

And that person who escaped was me.

And when he did catch up to me, I didn't hesitate to fire—except I'd missed every single round I shot. The blonde man kept running after me. I knew I was fucked. But I still felt like I had a good chance of escaping, just as well as killing him.

I looked down for a fraction of a second, and he tackled me, his body pounding mine to the floor, the shock of the hit reverberating through out my entire body. His warmth seeped in through my skin, the lack of clothing allowing that.

He pulled me up roughly, cuffing me around my wrists, though letting my arms hang in front of my body rather than my back. This made it so much easier to escape. I could knock him out, take his loaded gun and shoot him dead—in seconds. He wouldn't even know what was happening.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said with a sarcastic grin. "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you. You've kept me waiting."

"Well," he countered. "Not all of us can run as fast as you." His voice was vague, but it had a sort of accent to it that I drowned in.

Okay, he was sexy, the kind of agent that seduced women to get answers. And right then, I didn't mind telling him a few things just to feel that body on mine again. To feel the steel-like muscle hovering above me, pinning me down . . .

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice tired.

"I'm getting what I want," I said flatly. "I didn't ask to be this."

"To be what?" He asked. He was playing stupid. "You know exactly what the Volturi was doing to us girls, Jasper."

"And I have orders to get you back to them, dead or alive." He smiled, cocking his gun and pointing it at my head.

A smile crept on my lips. "I'd rather be dead than go back to hell with you."

He laughed. "You don't think you're going to hell? You're wanted for twenty two murders."

I shrugged.

His eyes darted back and forth between mine.

"What are you really looking for?"

"Some satisfaction that you sick bastards are dead," I snarled.

But without warning, he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, his lips rough and demanding, wanting something from me I wasn't going to hesitate to give.

"I hate you, you know," he whispered roughly. "You killed my father."

"Can't hate me too much if you're willing to fuck me," I said in return.

"But I heard you were such a nice little girl," he said. He was probably recalling my childhood, something I'd been wiped clean of. No memories earlier than the age of twenty one. Nothing. I didn't even know who my parents were—or if my name was even _mine_.

I lifted my bound arms over his head and held him around his neck, bringing him back for a kiss. It felt good and I wanted to indulge in it for just a little while longer.

I parted my lips and let his tongue slide through, the taste of him extraordinary.

Jasper didn't waste time, and I sure as hell didn't want him to.

We were in the middle of an unsecured hallway in a federal building, Jasper pushing up my skirt and pushing aside my panties, shoving his fingers inside me. When I moaned, his fingers began to move, rough and hard, the heel of his hand rubbing against my clit. It had been way too long since I'd felt something this amazing.

My hips arched to Jasper's and I felt his hard erection begging to be released from his pants. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to unlock my cuff—sex craving or not, the first chance I got, I would escape—and we both knew that.

So he did it himself, undoing the buckle to his belt, and sliding down the zipper. He picked me up and crashed me against the wall, pressing me tightly.

His lips were rough against mine, and I could feel the thumping of his heart beat against my chest. He reached and pushed up the shirt I'd been wearing, uncovering my breast, my nipples hard and aching for him to touch them.

And somewhere in between that, he was inside of me; filling me more than any man I could remember ever fucking. And goddamn. His thrusts were strong and hard and I could barely breathe much less moan at the fact that this man was fucking me so good. I wanted more of him. I wanted him to go deeper inside of me, make me cry out his name. I slid my body down and with one thrust he hit a spot that I needed to be stroked. His hips found a particularly quick rhythm, but it wasn't hard enough. I wanted him to pound me into the wall, call me dirty names.

"Harder—fuck me harder," I grunted. I wanted out of these hand cuffs so I could grab his ass and drive him harder into me. I wasn't going to break. I needed to be fucked right.

He paused for a second, yanking off the necklace he'd been wearing and flashing me a view of the single key. I grinned. He unlocked the cuffs and I slid my hands down his back, gripping his hips and pulling him so he filled me to the brim. I cried out, his name a moan on my lips.

"Yes!" I cried, his hips and my hips gliding harshly against each other, his hands over my aching breasts and mine on his ass, pulling his ass close as I could, letting him go deeper still.

There was a tightening in my belly as Jasper's kisses were wet and hot on my neck.

"I'm coming," I said to him, but I couldn't even wait for a single response, as I had just let myself go, screaming his name until I my body was shuddering and shaking, and an orgasm was filling my veins with pure ecstasy. And when Jasper released, liquid heat speared through me and I groaned, loving the way it made me feel to milk him for all he was worth.

He let me slide down, hips still attached, until I laughed nervously.

We fixed ourselves and I placed a hand on his shoulder, beckoning him to look at me.

"Why did you let me go?" I said to him. "You know I'm going to run away from you."

His smile was playful. "Not if I'm going with you," he said softly. He pushed me against the wall and I looked up at him, his eyes meaning every word he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "If you're lying, I'll kill you."

His smile turned brighter. "I know."

We picked up our things and I loaded my gun, cocking it and pointing it at his head. "I'm searching you first, baby." I whispered.

I took my time, my hands gliding over his body, underneath his shirt, over his chest, legs and boots, making sure he didn't have any weapons I didn't know about. When I cleared him, I lowered my gun and clicked the safety in place.

"So you're going to help me get revenge?"

"Why not. If I get to fuck you like that all the time, killing a few people won't be so bad."

We walked out of the building, hand in hand, ready to kill a few people, a fuck a few times along the way.

* * *

**So that's it. Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, follow me on Twitter! letsmakepoison **

**Thanks!  
**


	5. ExB Fluff

**A little E/B fluff :) Enjoy. **

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't have fangs," I said to him, pouting with my arms crossed over my chest.

His golden eyes looked at me, his mouth pulled into that half smile I loved so much.

"Just because you can't see them doesn't meant they aren't there," he said softly. His voice carried through me, like I was completely invisible. It raised bumps on my arms.

He piqued my interest.

"Can I . . . see them?" I asked him. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to coax it out of him, trying to gain something I wanted. He laughed.

"Sure. If you have a death wish."

I continued pouting. "Come on! Bite me! The vampires in _True Blood_ bite people all the time without killing them."

Edward laughed heartily, and I smiled at him. "So is that a yes?"

He laughed harder, shaking his head. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Just wait until we'll married," I said to him. "Sex won't be an option."

"You can't hold that against me."

I grinned at him, tossing my full, bouncy brown hair over my shoulder. "Watch me."

* * *

**Don't forget to review, and leave me a suggestion! :)**


End file.
